Jednooczka, Dwuoczka, Trzyoczka
__NOEDITSECTION__ Pewna kobieta miała trzy córki, najstarszą nazwano Jednooczką, bo miała tylko jedno oko pośrodku czoła, średnia była Dwuoczka, bo pod względem oczu nie różniła się od innych ludzi, najmłodszą zaś zwano Trzyoczką, bo pomiędzy parą oczu miała jeszcze trzecie oko na czole. I dlatego właśnie, że Dwuoczka nie różniła się od innych ludzi, matka i obie siostry nie mogły jej znieść. Poniewierały nią, dawały jej najgorszą odzież, głodziły, karmiąc ją ledwie resztkami własnego posiłku i dokuczały jej w ogóle, jak tylko mogły. Miały one kozę, z którą Dwuoczka musiała chodzić na trawę co rano o głodzie, tak mało jej siostry jeść dawały. I oto pewnego razu siadła sobie nad rowem i płacze tak rzewnie, że dwie strugi spływają jej z oczu. Nagle staje przed nią jakaś kobieta. — Co ci Dwuoczko, czego płaczesz? — zapytała. — Jakże nie mam płakać? Dlatego, że mam parę oczu, jak inni ludzie, siostry mszczą się na mnie, głodzą, zadają mi najcięższą robotę, w najgorsze suknie mnie ubierają, a dziś nie dały mi nic prawie do jedzenia, i aż mdleję z głodu. A na to mądra kobieta rzecze: — Nie płacz, Dwuoczko, dam ci radę, ażebyś nigdy głodną nie była. Ile razy jeść ci się zechce, powiedz do swojej kozy: — „Kózko, pójdź! — Głód mój skróć” — to zaraz stanie przed tobą czysto nakryty stół, a na nim znajdziesz tyle smacznego posiłku, że możesz najeść się do syta. Gdy się najesz, powiedz tylko: — „Kózko, już! — Stolik złóż!” — a stolik zniknie ci zaraz z oczu. Co powiedziawszy, mądra kobieta odeszła. Chcąc się przekonać, czy to prawda, Dwuoczka, że właśnie była bardzo głodna, rzekła do swojej kozy: — „Kózko, pójdź! — Głód mi skróć!”. I w tej chwili widzi przed sobą stolik nakryty białym obrusem, na nim talerz, nóż, widelec, srebrna łyżka, a przed talerzem obfita i smaczna strawa. Dwuoczka odmówiła krótką modlitwę i zabrała się do jedzenia. Najadłszy się, idąc za radą mądrej kobiety, rzecze do kózki: — „Kózko, już! — Stolik złóż!” — i wszystko w moment znikło. — „O, to mi się podoba!” — pomyślała sobie wesoło dziewczyna. Wieczorem, wróciwszy do domu, zastała malutką miskę z lichą strawą, pozostawioną jej przez siostry, ale nie dotknęła jej nawet. Nazajutrz poszła z kozą, również wzgardziwszy strawą domową. Z początku nie zwrócono na to uwagi, ale gdy się to powtarzało coraz częściej, siostry zaczęły podejrzewać Dwuoczkę, że musi gdzieś dostawać posiłek, bo przecież wyżyć by inaczej nie mogła. I uradziły, że nazajutrz pójdzie z nią na łąkę Jednooczka, ażeby wyśledzić, czym się też ona karmi i kto jej pomaga. Tak się też stało. Zaledwie Dwuoczka wybrała się z kózką w drogę, zbliża się do niej Jednooczka i rzecze: — Pójdę ja dziś z tobą, bo chcę się przekonać, czy koza dobrze jest pasiona i czy ma dosyć paszy. Dwuoczka od razu domyśliła się, że tu o nią chodzi a nie o kozę, wprowadziła więc siostrę w wysoką trawę i rzecze: — Siądźmy tu, Jednooczko, to ci coś zaśpiewam. Jednooczka usiadła tym chętniej, że i długa droga i ciepłe słońce już ją zmęczyły, a Dwuoczka śpiewała: „Piękna trawko, powiedz mi, czy już Jednooczka śpi?” — I oto Jednooczka zmrużyła swoje oko jedyne i zasnęła. Co widząc, Dwuoczka rzecze co prędzej do kózki: — „Kózko, pójdź! — Głód mi skróć”. Na to zjawił się stolik z posiłkiem, dziewczę podjadło obficie i rzecze: — „Kózko, już, Stolik złóż!” W jednej chwili wszystko znikło bez śladu. Wtedy Dwuoczka obudziła siostrę i rzecze: — Jednooczko, miałaś pilnować kozy, a zasnęłaś. Gdyby nie ja, to koza mogłaby latać po całym świecie. Pójdź, wracajmy do domu. Poszły do domu, gdzie Dwuoczka znów zostawiła strawę nietkniętą. Postanowiono tedy, że na drugi dzień, pójdzie z nią Trzyoczka paść kozę. I tak się stało. Dwuoczka wprowadziła siostrę w trawę i zaczęła śpiewać, gdy już usiadły: „Piękna trawko, powiedz mi, czy te już…” Miała zaśpiewać: Trzyoczka śpi, ale pomyliła się i zaśpiewała: „Piękna trawko, powiedz mi, czy też już Dwuoczka śpi?” Skutkiem tej pomyłki, Trzyoczce zamknęła się para bocznych oczu, ale środkowe zostało otwarte, czego Dwuoczka nie spostrzegła. Tym jednym okiem otwartym, siostra, podpatrzyła cały jej manewr z kózką i za powrotem do domu opowiedziała wszystko matce. Matka zgniewała się okrutnie i niewiele myśląc, poderżnęła gardło biednej kózce, która padła bez życia. Dla Dwuoczki nastały znowu ciężkie chwile, tym bardziej, że i siostry i matka mściły się na niej za stratę kozy. Ale razu pewnego, gdy głodna i sponiewierana siadła nad drogą, zalewając się łzami, staje przed nią owa mądra kobieta i pyta: — Czego płaczesz Dwuoczko? — Jakże nie mam płakać — odpowie dziewczę — kiedy matka zarżnęła kozę, która mnie zawsze na wezwanie karmiła i teraz znowu muszę głód znosić i poniewierkę. — Nie martw się, Dwuoczko, dam ci dobrą radę — odrzekła mądra kobieta. Poproś sióstr, ażeby z zabitej kozy dały ci same wnętrzności, nic więcej! Gdy je otrzymasz, zakop je w ziemi przed samym progiem mieszkania waszego, a to ci szczęście przyniesie. Mądra kobieta zamilkła a Dwuoczka idzie do domu i prosi siostry: — Kochane siostrzyczki, dajcie mi choć część naszej kozy, dajcie mi choćby same jelita, same wnętrzności, ja się i tym zadowolę. Siostry roześmiały się i rzekły: — Jeśli o wnętrzności chodzi, to weź je sobie! Dwuoczka zabrała wnętrzności kozy i wieczorem z całą ostrożnością, nie spostrzeżona przez nikogo, zakopała je w ziemi przed progiem mieszkania. Nazajutrz, gdy wszyscy wstali, patrzą, a przed domem stoi prześliczne, rozłożyste drzewo o srebrnych liściach i złotych jabłkach. Tak pięknego drzewa nikt chyba nie miał na całym świecie! Ale ani matka, ani siostry Dwuoczki nie wiedziały, skąd się to drzewo wzięło, ona jedna tylko była pewna, że to stało się skutkiem zakopania przez nią w ziemi wnętrzności kozy. I rzecze matka do Jednookiej: — Wleź no, moje dziecko, na drzewo i narwij nam tych złotych jabłek. Jednooka spełniła rozkaz matki z wielką ochotą, gdy jednak dotknęła się którego jabłka, ono wraz z gałęzią cofało się w górę. Próbowała je pochwycić na rozmaite sposoby, ale nadaremnie. Nawet żadnej gałązki ułamać nie zdołała. — Ach, trudno jej z tym jednym okiem! — rzekła matka. Wejdźże ty, Trzyoczko, to narwiesz nam tego dobrego cały fartuszek. Wlazła Trzyoczka na drzewo, ale i z nią powtórzyło się toż samo. Ani jedno jabłuszko, ani jedna gałązka nie dały się ująć i dziewczyna po wielkich trudach, śladem siostry Jednookiej, zleźć musiała zawstydzona na ziemię. W końcu sama stara wlazła na drzewo, ale i ona chwytała jabłka i gałęzie w ten sposób, że zawsze trafiała w próżnię. Co widząc, Dwuoczka rzecze: — Wejdę i ja także, może będę szczęśliwszą od was. Siostry zaczęły wprawdzie urągać jej parze oczu, ale Dwuoczka szybko wdrapała się na drzewo, a złote jabłuszka wcale nie cofały się przed nią, owszem nazrywała ich pełen fartuszek. Matka wzięła je od niej, ale zamiast podziękować, i ona i siostry jeszcze bardziej zaczęły dokuczać dziewczynie, że udało się jej to zrobić, czego one dokonać nie mogły. Gdy pewnego razu stały wszystkie przed domem pod drzewem, nadjechał jakiś młody rycerz. — Dwuoczko, jesteś tak brudna i obdarta, że schowaj się czym prędzej, bo byśmy się musiały wstydzić za ciebie. Co mówiąc, narzuciły na nią pustą beczkę, która właśnie stała pod drzewem, a trochę zerwanych jabłek cisnęły także za nią. Gdy się rycerz przybliżył, okazało się, że był to bardzo piękny mężczyzna, który jął się przyglądać drzewu o srebrnych liściach i złotych owocach z wielkim podziwem i zapytał: — Do kogo należy to piękne drzewo? Kto by mi dał jedną gałązkę z tego drzewa, temu dam w zamian to, czego sam zechce. Na to oświadczyły siostry Jednooczka i Trzyoczka, że drzewo jest ich własnością i że chętnie ofiarują mu jedną gałązkę. Daremnie jednak obie, wśród nadzwyczajnych wysiłków, starały się ułamać gałązkę lub zerwać jabłko z drzewa. Rycerz więc rzecze: — Rzecz dziwna, drzewo należy do was, a wy nie macie nad nim żadnej władzy? Zaledwie powiedział te słowa, Dwuoczka wyrzuciła z beczki parę jabłuszek, które zatoczyły się do stóp rycerza. Bo Dwuoczka rozgniewała się, że siostry podały jej drzewo za swoją własność. Rycerz, spostrzegłszy jabłka, zdziwiony pyta, skąd się wzięły? Jednooczka z Trzyoczką odparły na to, iż mają jeszcze jedną siostrę, ale nie mogą jej pokazać, bo ma tylko parę oczu, jak inni ludzie. Ale rycerz zażądał koniecznie, ażeby mu ją pokazano i zawołał: — Dwuoczko, pokaż się! I Dwuoczka natychmiast wylazła z beczki. Rycerza olśniła jej nadzwyczajna piękność i rzekł: — Dwuoczko, ty niezawodnie będziesz mogła udzielić jedną gałązkę z tego drzewa? — O tak! — odparła. — Chętnie to uczynię, gdyż drzewo jest moją własnością. Co powiedziawszy, wlazła na drzewo, złamała gałązkę pełną srebrnych liści i złotych jabłek, i podała ją rycerzowi. — Cóż ja ci mam dać za to? — zapytał rycerz. — Ach — odparła Dwuoczka, — głód i pragnienie mi dokucza, smutek i nędza mnie dręczą od świtu do późnej nocy, i gdybyś mnie wziął z sobą i stąd uwolnił, byłabym szczęśliwa! Na to rycerz posadził ją na swoim koniu, zawiózł do siebie, tam dał jej piękne szaty, napoił, nakarmił, rozweselił, a że mu się ogromnie podobała, zaręczył się z nią i wkrótce potem wyprawił huczne wesele. Gdy Dwuoczkę zabrał rycerz z sobą, obie siostry o mało się nie pochorowały z zazdrości, ale pocieszała je myśl, że mają przecież cudne drzewo, a chociaż nie mogą zrywać z niego owoców, to jednak każdy będzie przed niem stawał i sławę ich rozgłaszał po świecie. — „Kto wie, gdzie dla nas pszenica kwitnie?” — mówiły sobie na pociechę. Ale nazajutrz drzewo znikło, a z nim zniknęły nadzieje! A gdy Dwuoczka wyjrzała przez okno swego pokoju, spostrzegła, ku wielkiej radości, że drzewo podążyło jej śladem i tuż przed jej oknem stoi. Dwuoczka przez długie lata była szczęśliwą. Pewnego razu przyszły do niej dwie ubogie kobiety z prośbą o wsparcie. Dwuoczka przyjrzała im się z uwagą i poznała obie siostry: Jednooczkę i Trzyoczkę, które tak zbiedniały, że musiały chodzić od domu do domu i żebrać o jałmużnę. Ale Dwuoczka przyjęła je z radością, wyświadczyła im dużo dobrego i tak dbała o nie, że z całego serca żałować poczęły, że tak źle obchodziły się z nią za młodu. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Einäuglein, Zweiäuglein und Dreiäuglein (oryginał w języku niemieckim) *One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Bracia Grimm Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim Kategoria:Przekłady prozy